1. Field of Invention
This invention applies to the fields of Dentistry and Medicine in particular to allow for the ergonomic cleaning of and application of medications and or disinfectants to operative hand instruments in a protective manner concurrent with performing a procedure.
2. Prior Art
Dentistry and its medical counterpart may avail of this invention's novelty regarding chair-side procedures, and specifically those procedures which require the close proximity of both hands. In Dentistry, typically during the scaling phase of a dental prophylaxis, the Hygienist will retain a cleaning cloth (gauze sponge) within the fingers of the hand opposite that of the one employing the instrument. When not cleaning the instrument head, these fingers often times are in use to hold an auxiliary instrument or to retract oral structures (cheek, tongue, lips). To clean the debris laden (blood and calculus) instrument, the operator must make a deliberate hand (rotation) and fingers (compression of the instrument working end within the confines of the gauze sponge) adjustment. This maneuver among other things causes a disruption during the procedure with constant hand repositioning and interrupts the usage of that hand. Also the instrument potentially can be wiped by an area in the gauze previously laden with contaminated bacterial debris with the likelihood of reintroducing pathogens back into the periodontal structures (gums). There is also opportunity to experience an inadvertent self-induced instrument stick with its subsequent unwanted sequelae. The fingers-holding gauze technique also precludes the instrument holding ability of that hand. Although this scenario represents the standard protocol in a typical dental prophylaxis procedure, there does exist alternative ways to by-pass the fingers and gauze technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,308 to Porteous, Don D., Jul. 4, 1989 presents a finger mounted cup designed to hold dental paste or tooth cleaning agent. It permits an instrument to access and procure its contents but does not provide for instrument cleaning and debridement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,482 to Johnsen, James B., Nov. 29, 1994 presents a finger mounted dental instrument servicing system for instrument cleaning and to transfer a medicament to an operative site. It is composed of disposable and non disposable components. Its myriad of components i.e. wiping sponge, appendage to hold cleaning medicaments and root canal file measuring scale can present the operator with ergonomic challenges. Furthermore, the components rest upon a horizontal platform which dictates an optimal position on the operator's finger in order to be most accessible. The instrument cleaning sponge presents a homogenous surface which can impede instrument insertion and withdrawal. The non disposable component also presents with cleaning and sterilization considerations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,888 to Barham, William L., Jul. 10, 2001 presents as an instrument cleaning device and a separate polish dispensing receptacle. This device is adhesively secured to back of the hand which necessitates deliberate hand rotation to access and does not permit aggressive engagement of the instrument head to remove stubborn debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,490 to Johnsen, James B., Mar. 14, 2000 also presents as a dental instrument servicing device. However, the application for this device is intended for Endodontic (root canal) therapy. Its plurality of components precludes its practicality for non-endodontic procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,879 to Discko, John J. Jr., Dec. 6, 2005 claims a material dispensing instrument cleaning sponge. This sponge presents with a singular slit and an adhesive backing as a preferred means of attaching to the hand. Hence, relocation or adjusting may compromise the sponge's integrity and or cause unwanted expression of the sponge's fluid contents. Also, to avail of multiple cleaning grooves it is necessary to affix additional sponges to the hand. Furthermore this device promotes itself for delivery exclusively for low viscosity agents, precluding its ability to contend with those of a highly viscous nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,924 to Croll, Theodore P., Jan. 17, 2006 presents a semi-rigid adhesively attached finger mounted receptacle to facilitate the delivery of pastes and solution and does not function in the capacity of instrument debridement or finger protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,463 to Savola, Dominic, Mar. 21, 2006 presents as a device which relies on a circular tuft of bristles to engage and debride instrument heads. It doe not purport to retain or dispense pastes or medicaments. Furthermore it does not allow for instrument decontamination.
Accordingly, several advantages of the present patent application of Brian D. Viscomi, Dominic A. Viscomi, and Julie A. Glazer for “DISPOSABLE FINGER MOUNTED INSTRUMENT CLEANER” are:
(a) Anatomically contoured to conform to individual's finger shape and size
(b) Provides circumferential work field close to operative field
(c) Circumferential design provides for greater surface area
(d) Guards against accidental finger stick
(e) Fluted design permits instrument's ease of insertion into cleaning groove
(f) Fluted design frictionally engages instrument to ensure removal of debris
(g) Multiple grooves make for more efficient use of sponge surface
(h) Cleans and disinfects working end of instrument
(i) Provides as a vehicle for introducing medicated solutions into the operative area
(j) Can provide for the introduction of topical anesthetic to the operative site
(k) Ergonomic placement and design promotes efficiency and lessens hand fatigue
(l) Esthetic streamlined appearance
(m) One size fits all and is disposable